


Lazy Weekend

by cherri_cola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, bitter tsukki, childish kuroo, kuroo eats all the popcorn, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shitty movies, one bitter ass and one childish adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! 
> 
> Yet another KurooTsukki fic but this one's not smutty I can promise you that and also a massive shout out to marchingspace on tumblr for letting me base my fic on their art!! 
> 
> http://marchingspace.tumblr.com/post/136679556725/lazy-weekend-day-five-consider-this-when#notes
> 
> srsly it's v adorable so pls have a look at their stuff and check everything out, once again thank you very much for letting me write this based on your art!!!

Cute. That’s what this is, cute, adorable whatever you want to call it. Kuroo was on the couch his boyfriend leaning on his shoulder his arm around him and only a bowl of popcorn between them. Of course they were having another one of their marathons, they just lounged around and watched shit movies. Kuroo would laugh and Tsukishima would judge every little thing. Kuroo liked that the sour blonde would feel the need to critique every little thing. Even if the movie had won a golden globe or an oscar, his boyfriend would **_still_** manage to find something wrong. Kuroo almost avoided watching his favourite movies with him. 

“They could’ve done that so much better, I mean this is so cliché! Come up with something original once for fucks sake.” 

The blonde starts as he takes yet another handful of popcorn. Kuroo smiles at the comment,

“You don’t have to be so cruel, Tsukki.” He grins, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“But it’s true, this is pretty much a carbon copy of mean girls.” Kuroo laughs, they’d decided on the movie _John Tucker Must Die._

“Just shut up and watch the movie already.” 

“You say that but you'll be pissing yourself laughing in around half an hour.”

 

*~*

 

Tsukishima had been right, in the next hour Kuroo hadn't stopped laughing at everything in the movie. Whether it be his own comments about the shit they were watching (and believe him it was **_shit_** ) or just some stupid ass line said by one of the characters. Just throw his messy haired boyfriend anything remotely cliché, dirty, stupid and he’ll be giggling. Honestly it was cute, it made Kuroo seem a lot more innocent then he actually is…The one annoying thing was that Kuroo sounds like a choking penguin sometimes. And now is one of those times. 

“You sound like a dying penguin. Shut up.” Tsukishima sighs, trying his hardest not to nuzzle into Kuroo’s shoulder. The vibrations going through Kuroo’s body were nice, he likes them quite a lot. Quite a lot is almost an understatement actually,

“Hey!” Kuroo feigns being hurt, as if he didn't hear a comment along those lines every time they did this. “At least I don’t ruin every single movie with snide comments about how shitty everything is.” Kuroo retorts, going for yet another handful of popcorn. Tsukishima’s sure that he’d eaten at least half the bowl himself. 

“At least I don’t laugh at everything childish.”

“Dirty jokes are extremely mature what are you saying!” They’re both paying no attention to the movie now. The lines now just background noise. Tsukishima looks up from his position on Kuroo’s shoulder and sees his boyfriend smiling back down at him. 

 

Kuroo’s lips were soft, which always surprised Tsukishima. No matter how many times he kisses the bed head. He finds himself kissing back, slowly and surely before they pull apart. When they pull apart, Tsukishima finds himself looking into Kuroo’s eyes yet again. This time there was the usual warmth but Kuroo also had that smug look on his face. He always has it, but sometimes it’s more obvious than usual. Such as whenever they kissed, had sex, made out, touched it was almost as if he was either proud or showing it off. Tsukishima didn’t mind being shown off, in fact he actually quite likes it…

 

*~*

 

They’re at it again, the movie chosen this time is supposed to be a horror film. _Frozen_ , it sounded pretty ridiculous when the two of them had found it at the video store. It’s all about how three people manage to getstuck on a chairlift after it gets shut down for the night. At the start it seemed like your pretty average film and Kuroo was bored. Bored because he wasn’t laughing and nothing overly predictable was happening. This time his head was on Tsukki’s. He lets out a small giggle at the girl trying to get on the chairlift and the guy realising that she's with two guys and not girls. He notices Tsukki let out a small laugh as well, he could point it out and have his boyfriend stop being cute or have his boyfriend stay cute. He’d rather go with the latter. 

“You’re cute, you know that right?” Of course there’s no answer, Kuroo reaches into the bowl to get some more popcorn. 

“Seriously? This is so stupid and predictable.” Tsukishima sighs as he takes some of the popcorn from Kuroo’s own handful. 

“Wha…Hey!” 

“You had over half the bowl yesterday.” Kuroo’s annoyed, but no enough to continue the pointless argument between them. He notices Tsukki’s arm around him, the back of his neck and he smiles at the comfort of the gesture. He could fall asleep right now and wake up the happiest he’s ever been in his whole life. 

 

Tsukishima notices Kuroo leaning back into his touch and nuzzling into his shoulder, he doesn't say anything. It’s almost cat like, Kuroo bears quite a bit of resemblance to a cat. The warmth was nice, the comfort of having Kuroo there just makes him happy. 

“What the fuck is up with these effects? Have they ever heard of a budget for fucks sake.”

“Why the fuck is she talking about her dog when she could die?! This movie is just one hundred percent bullshit.” Tsukishima complains and his comments and the movie had managed to set Kuroo off. He was losing his shit, his hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach as he tries to stifle the laughter. It’s not working. 

“Shut up, you can’t hear the movie.” Tsukishima grins, 

“As if anyone would want to hear this piece of shit!” Kuroo retorts, trying his hardest to actually get the sentence out, 

“I swear to god if you don’t shut up I will turn this god damn movie off.” Tsukishima threatens, like always.

“I know you won’t turn this god damn movie off.” Kuroo smiles, like always, because he knows it’s an empty threat. 

 

*~*

 

Kuroo’s grown used to how bitter the other can be through these marathons, and Tsukishima’s grown used to how childish the bedhead can be. This is how they managed to get to know each other the way they do, through snuggles, the occasional pillow fort, shitty movies and popcorn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all really actually enjoyed this! This is the first time I've written something fluffy for a while and I don't think that I'm that good at it ahah so pls leave some feedback for me so I can improve and all that jazz!! Thank you so much for reading my stuff and I honestly really hope that you did enjoy!!
> 
> -Kayden n_n


End file.
